El Beso del Diablo
by Zyan Rose
Summary: Kagome descubre qué InuYasha ha hecho suya a Kikyo, ella decide irse pero en el camino se encuentra con Bankotsu, qué le ofrece vengarse de InuYasa. Pero... vaya sensaciones que él la hace sentir con unos besos y unas caricias. DEDICADO A las chicas de Círculo Mercenario.


**Hola queridos lectores** **a decir verdad estaba viendo la temporada de los Shichinintai y la verdad cómo no enamorarse de Bankotsu LOL, es tan sensual ese condenado mercenario me eriza la piel. Y que mejor manera de expresarlo que de ésta manera.**

 **Cómo siempre éste pequeño One-Shot va dedicado a todas las muchachas de Círculo Mercenario. Espero qué les guste queridas mercenarias.**

 **Desclaimer** _ **:**_ _Los personajes y escenarios de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

•

•

•

 **Capítulo Único. El beso del diablo.**

•

•

•

Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, triste y desdichada, sus ojos miraban las ardientes llamas de la fogata, mientras de vez en cuando miraba a sus compañeros de viaje. La noche era nostálgica pues para ella su más grande amor no estaba en el grupo… nuevamente aquel ser que ella solía amar se había ido en busca de su antecesora. Suspiró… ¿es qué acaso InuYasha, nunca podría verla cómo una mujer? ¿Siempre le recordaría a Kikyo? Kagome estaba segura de qué ella no era para nada parecida a la mujer de barro… sin embargo, el mitad bestia se empeñaba en encontrar similitudes.

Pudo observar con detenimiento al pequeño Shippo y Kirara, ambos youkai se encontraban demasiado afectados por el campo de energía del Monte de las Ánimas. Pobres… ellos no tenían la culpa de estar en ese lugar, el culpable era Naraku quién se encontraba oculto dentro de aquel sagrado monte.

Otro problema a su agenda eran esos siete guerreros que se empeñaban en atacarles y arrancarles de las manos los pocos fragmentos de Shikon que tenían… vaya dilema.

¿Desde cuándo su vida había cambiado tanto? Desde aquel momento en el cuál le quitó la flecha sagrada a InuYasha, del Goshimboku… desde ese momento todas sus desdichas habían comenzado… ¿Pero todos eran momentos tristes? Obviamente la respuesta era no, pues en el largo camino que ahora ella se encontraba recorriendo había conocido a los mejores amigos que podría una persona tener…

—¿Kagome-chan no piensas comer?—la joven sacerdotisa fue sacada de sus muchos pensamientos, al levantar su mirada se encontró con la exterminadora.

—Si, Sango-chan—dijo la azabache sin muchos ánimos, aceptó el plato con comida que Sango le había ofrecido.

El silencio en el InuTachi era un poco incómodo, pues todos sabían perfectamente el porque de la tristeza de la miko del futuro… InuYasha nuevamente se había ido a buscar a Kikyo después de que una serpiente cazadora de almas apareciera ante el grupo e insistentemente indicaba al hanyou el camino en dónde se encontraba su ama.

—Seguramente InuYasha estará bien, señorita Kagome—anunció el bonzo pues la mirada triste de la chica les hacía sentir pena.

—Yo sé que estará bien Miroku—le dio una sonrisa falsa y la joven se dedico a cenar un poco de comida ninja que había traído de su época.

La cena transcurrió en ese mismo silencio, Sango y Miroku balbuceaban cosas acerca del mitad bestia, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de qué InuYasha era un tonto por dejar a Kagome e ir corriendo a los brazos de Kikyo. Miraron a su amiga y ella intentaba no dejarse absorber por el reciente dolor que le causaba saber que ella nunca sería amada de la misma manera qué Kikyo.

Decidieron irse a dormir pues al día siguiente seguirían con la búsqueda de Naraku y los fragmentos de la perla. Se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron, Sango se metió el la bolsa de dormir que Kagome había traído para ella, lo mismo hizo la joven del futuro pero en su regazo descansaba el muy débil Shippo, en cambio Miroku decidió descansar en las raíces de un árbol.

* * *

Le era imposible dormir, los celos y la incertidumbre la estaban matando, no quería pensar que InuYasha, podría estar con Kikyo en situaciones románticas. Miró la extinguida fogata, las pocas brazas seguían ardiendo, y con mucho cuidado salió de su bolsa de dormir, dejando bien abrigado al pequeño Shippo.

Podía sentir a Kikyo, y las serpientes volaban cerca del grupo, así que sería fácil encontrarlos.

Tenía que saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tomó su carcaj y flechas, pues con los mercenarios rondando los alrededores era peligroso andar por ahí en medio de la noche, caminó con sigilo intentando no hacer el menor ruido posible. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo, estaba segura de que si seguía sintiendo esas taquicardias iba a morir pero no… tragó fuerte cuando descuidadamente piso una rama y pudo escuchar a lo lejos unos sonidos qué le helaron el corazón.

¿Y si se trataba de algún mercenario? ¡Sería su fin! Decidió ocultarse y echar un vistazo. Lo que pudo observar hizo que su poca cordura se fuera al caño.

* * *

Un ambiente romántico, envolvía a los amantes, la mirada dorada de InuYasha observaba a Kikyo con amor, el tenerla bajo sus brazos le envolvía. Sentir su piel contra la de ella lo extasiaba, y el moverse dentro de ella lo hacía vibrar. Los suspiros que daba la mujer lo volvían loco y el admirar su cuerpo de marfil era la gloria, por un momento pudo sentir la calidez que Kikyo. Dando envestidas podía sentirse completo. El placer inundaba a ambos amantes mientras la Luna era testigo de su amor ignorando completamente qué una mirada azul le miraba con lágrimas.

Kagome intentó ahogar su llanto, salió corriendo de ahí ya no importándole si InuYasha se daba cuenta de qué había visto todo.

—Vaya… ¿sabías qué es de muy mala educación ver a las parejas hacer el amor?—Kagome se detuvo, sintió un miedo recorrerle la espina dorsal, sabiendo de quién era esa voz. El llanto incluso había cesado.

—B-Bankotsu—dijo en un sigilo.

—No tenía conocimiento de qué te gustará mirar cuando las parejas follan—se río divertido el mercenario—No te preocupes pequeña miko, tu amado hanyou está más interesado en follarse a la miko de barro… no te escuchará y menos cuándo te mate porque sin saberlo has ingresado a la barrera.

¡Qué tonta había sido! No se había percatado del lugar en dónde estaban, aún podía escuchar los gemidos de Kikyo pero eran ciertas las palabras del mercenario. No podían verla ni escucharla al estar dentro de la barrera.

—¿Lista para morir?—preguntó el moreno cínicamente, viendo a la desdichada joven. Sintió repugnancia al verla tan derrotada, odiaba a las personas así.

—Haz lo que quieras… ya no me importa—dijo Kagome, de verdad que estaba demasiado dolida.

Pero todo fue tan distinto, no entendió ella cómo fue que Banryuu estuvo en su garganta en cuestión de segundos, sintió la afilada hoja rozarle sin hacerle daño. La mirada furica de Bankotsu sobre su persona y luego se encontraba bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Piensas matarme?

—No puedo creer qué es lo que tu miras en un hanyou, ni siquiera es humano ni youkai… e incluso se ha revolcado con un cadáver andante—dijo el mercenario molesto—Eres patética.

Pero él también se dio cuenta de qué estaba sobre la joven, ¿15 años habían pasado desde qué estuvo con una mujer así? Tal vez un poco más… no había reparado en qué Kagome a pesar de tener una cara de tristeza total seguía siendo una mujer bien formada, pudo sentir sus pequeños pechos sobre su musculoso frente. Con una de sus manos sostenía ambas muñecas de ella y había clavado una de sus piernas en medio de las de ella, además la intrigante ropa que traía le eran sugerentes. Y esos ojos azules… tan parecidos a los suyos, pero cálidos llamaron su atención.

—Tal vez y pueda ayudarte a olvidar al hanyou por unos momentos…. Claro a cambio de un pequeño pago—dijo maliciosamente al tocar el frasco qué la joven cargaba en su cuello con un par de fragmentos.

—¿Estás loco?—preguntó ella ofendida, más no se movía pues estaba demasiado avergonzada de estar bajo el cuerpo de su enemigo.

—Posiblemente cambie de opinión y ahorita mismo te degollé—era sorprendente cómo esa mujer cambiaba de expresión tan rápido, primero lloraba, luego se entristecía, se avergonzaba y ahora se indignaba… todo un cofre de monerías.

—¿Qué?—Kagome estaba asustada, muy asustada, pero también su piel quemaba al sentirse tan cerca de un hombre, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de uno… e InuYasha no contaba pues él simplemente le abrazaba con cariño, no con otras intenciones y él… Bankotsu, líder de los siete guerreros estaba proponiéndole olvidar a InuYasha a cambio de un fragmento o posiblemente todos.

" _Piénsalo Kagome, InuYasha no te ama… ¿Pierdes algo con darle un beso a Bankotsu? ¡Pero qué disparates andas pensando! Aunque InuYasha no te ame no puedes traicionarlo así… además tu prometiste quedarte a su lado siempre… pero… Bankotsu… representa un medio de ¿venganza?"_

Kagome cerró sus ojos, iba a hacerlo, aceptar la propuesta del mercenario, levantó un poco su rostro y rozó sus labios con los de él. Bankotsu abrió de sobremanera sus ojos, y sus iris burlones hicieron qué observaran con detenimiento a la pequeña humana que tenía bajo su cuerpo. ¡No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de darle un golpe bajo en las bolas a ese desgraciado hanyou!

—Me das risa pequeña miko—soltó la carcajada Bankotsu—¿A eso le llamas un beso?

—¡Maldi…

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, al sentir el embriagante beso del mercenario, él besaba deliciosamente, podía sentir su piel derretirse ante aquel beso, no era como el qué InuYasha le había dado… éste era pasional y muy excitante. La lengua de Bankotsu cepillaba la suya de una manera que la hacía sentirse muy extraña, se había relajado y el peso del mercenario sobre su cuerpo ya no le importaba, inconscientemente abría un poco sus piernas permitiendo a Bankotsu rozar su sexo con la pelvis de ella.

El mercenario gruñó sobre sus labios, profundizándolo más. Con su mano libre haló un poco el cabello de la chica haciéndole ver su niveo cuello, abandonó sus labios para zambullirse en aquella deliciosa piel, él no besaba, si no lamía y mordía. Kagome no pudo contenerse y suspiró mientras sentía la lengua experta del mercenario.

—D-detente—dijo la joven entre suspiros pero la verdad era qué no quería que él parara, sentía muchas cosas que nunca antes había experimentado.

—¿Eso quieres?—preguntó el joven mientras le regalaba unos pequeños besos en el cuello.

La joven no supo como responder, pero Bankotsu pensaba hacerla sufrir para que ella por voluntad propia regresara a él a pedir más. Dejó las manos de la chica libres y aprovechó para acariciar sus pechos que descubrió que estaban bien proporcionados, fue delicioso poder sentirlos e inmediatamente su miembro reaccionó frotándose contra la muchacha. Ella gimió y fue suficiente para él… volvió a besar sus labios ferozmente mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba los muslos de la azabache.

Kagome supo qué estaba llegando demasiado lejos, las sensaciones eran deliciosas pero no quería hacer algo de lo qué después se arrepentiría. Dejó de pensar cuando la mano de Bankotsu invadió su zona femenina, quiso retirarse pero era cómo si el mercenario supiera dónde estaba la entrada de su intimidad. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del moreno cuándo sintió aquella mano invadirle.

—Vaya… estás húmeda—se río perversamente, con su dedo índice hacía pequeños círculos sobre la húmeda intimidad, sambuyendo su dedo en el clítoris de la joven.

—¡Para!—gimió cuándo una ola de inesperado placer la invadió.

Pero Bankotsu siguió moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella, quiso penetrarla con sus dedos, y sintió aquella barrera qué le indicaba que ningún otro hombre le había tocado. Sintió una ola de calor, cuando ella secretaba más humectación. El escucharla lo excitaba de sobremanera, y él quería más pero no lo haría solo por darle aquel golpe bajo a InuYasha. Movió más fuerte sus dedos sobre los labios de Kagome y pudo sentir en su mano cómo la joven experimentaba su orgasmo.

Kagome se retorcía, estaba muy agitada, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado y no quería mirar al sujeto que había sido responsable de su primer orgasmo. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los zafiros de él viéndole con burla y se sintió morir cuándo él sin decir nada lamió sus dedos.

—Pequeña miko, eres deliciosa—río de buena gana, Bankotsu estaba burlon al ver la cara de la chica. Él tendría que alivianarse en otro momento pues su amigo estaba totalmente libido y dolía.

—¡Idiota!—exclamó ella, quitándose de su lado, y acomodando su uniforme, su cabello estaba esponjado sus mejillas rojas se veían hermosas.

—Largate de aquí antes de que te viole y luego te maté—dijo Bankotsu, pues en parte era verdad, estaba por tirarla al suelo y hacerla suya hasta qué se cansase. Pero por el momento sería todo.

Kagome no dijo nada, estaba demasiado avergonzada, aún sentía las estocadas en todo su cuerpo. Salió corriendo del lugar, se sintió mal un momento por haberle entregado su primero orgasmo a su mayor enemigo mortal, pero sonrío tontamente al tocarse los labios y sentirlos hinchados, aún el sabor de Bankotsu estaban sobre ella.

•

•

•

InuYasha había sentido el aroma salino de Kagome, se sintió muy culpable, sin decirle palabra alguna a Kikyo se vistió y se retiró rumbo al InuTachi, estaba seguro qué cuándo llegará, Kagome le estaría esperando muy molesta si no es qué hasta se iría a su época. Apresuró el paso.

Pero en el camino pudo sentir un aroma alcalino igual al qué despedían los cuerpos cuándo estaban excitados, el aroma de Kagome estaba mezclado y un toque de tierra con cadáver. Temió lo peor.

Cuándo llegó vio a Kagome durmiendo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrazaba al mareado Shippo.

¿Había sido su imaginación? Posiblemente. Se subió a la rama de un árbol para poder cuidar el sueño de sus compañeros.

•

•

•

—No ha sido tu imaginación hanyou, sé que sentiste mi aroma mezclado con el de esa sacerdotisa—se río Bankotsu perversamente—Y he de jurarte, qué el cuerpo de esa mujer será mío y será tu perdición.

El mercenario se internó nuevamente dentro de la barrera del Monte de las Ánimas, mientras jugueteaba con su Banryuu. Poco después recordó qué no le había quitado los fragmentos a la chica y se río de buena gana…

Fin.


End file.
